


Episodes of WangXian

by Nitnitnithya



Series: Episodes of WangXian [1]
Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, M/M, Modaozushi - Freeform, Reunion, familial ties, reconcillation, respect, timeheals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitnitnithya/pseuds/Nitnitnithya
Summary: General summary is that, normal episodes of WangXian reconciliation with everyone. First Up would be Jiang Cheng( I think i am gonna have few parts)I also have planned a few others.
Relationships: Apology - Relationship, Brotherhood - Relationship, Cloud Recesses - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Jiang YanLi - Relationship, Jin Zixuan - Relationship, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín - Relationship, Lotus Pier- YunMeng, Love - Relationship, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī - Relationship, Modaozushi - Relationship, Uncle-Nephew - Relationship, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, WeiYing and Lanzhan, Wen Ning -MoDaoZushi, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn - Relationship, hate - Relationship, jīn líng - Relationship
Series: Episodes of WangXian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Reconciliation of Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian

Wei Wuxian was basking in the beauty of gusu early in the morning. Absentmindedly, stroking the rabbits around him. This is a rare sight as he never gets up before 11. Even though it is breathtaking scenery, Wei Wuxian had an uneasy face.

Worrying from afar Lan WangJi, couldn't take it anymore. He walks towards Wei Ying, "Are you alright?"

"Lan Zhan... Hug me" Wei Ying says with soft voice

It is not new for wei wuxian to request lan zhan to hug him and pamper him shamelessly. However, Wei wuxian never fails to tease him when he was around lan zhan. He never fails to keep up perky face with some mischief hidden behind his eyes. This increased the worry lines on Lan WangJi's face but he heeded Wei Wuxian's request.

Sitting beside Wei Wuxian,Lan Zhan held him tightly by the waist. Using his other hand, lan WangJi felt Wei Wuxian's forehead to see if he was having some fever. After confirming there is no fever, he went to check Wei Wuxian pulse.

Wei Ying noticed that Lan Zhan was worrying. When Lan Zhan started checking for signs of ill health, he gave out a low chuckle.

"Enough LA, lan zhan. I am not sick. But I had dreams of Lotus pier and Jiang Cheng, Jang Yanli. I was just wondering if he could just check up on jiang cheng and maybe drop by ancestral temple."

"...mn" lan zhan replied, partly relieved by knowing what's on his mind.

Wei Wuxian slowly moved his head to Lan Zhan’s lap. He took in a whole breadth of sandalwood smell of Lan Zhan. He felt very calm immediately.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and drift off, he heard some urgent footsteps. He got up from lan zhan's lap to see Jin Ling and Sizhui walking towards them. Both of them greeted, "Master wei! Han Guang-Jun".

"What happened? Did you encounter a new case that you need help solving? I already told you guys many times not to rely on me." Wei wuxian spoke, though he wanted to run out with them to search on the case. 

"no. Uncle is sick so I am going to visit Lotus Pier. I wanted to ask if you would like to come along? I know you both have some deep misunderstanding but I thought you would be able to cheer him up a bit." Jin Ling replied with careful thought.

"What? A-cheng is sick? How and why? Of course I will visit him but I am not sure about him wanting to see me though." replied Wei Wuxian with much worry, but devising a mischievous plan in his head. 

After some thought, he added "I think seeing him will make his blood boil and increase his temperature further. He might even have brain damage from seeing me. So A-ling, when you visit your uncle tell him to "Take care" and remember to buy some lotus root pork ribs soup."

Jin ling opened his mouth to try again. But Hanguang-Jun stopped him. "Leave him be. He knows when it's time". Defeated jin ling left. Lan Sizhui gave a respectable bow and turned around to leave. He looked back at Wei Wuxian and said "Senior Wei, he would leaving gusu in afternoon at 1pm if you intend on sneaking in on them"

Wei Wuxian gave a hearty laugh at being caught red-handed with his plans. He praised Shui for becoming way sharper than he was earlier.

"Lan Zhan do you want to sneak with me?"

"You go ahead."

"Yeah, you are right. I should use this chance to be clear up with him once and for all"

"Be safe. Don't create trouble"

"Okay. Okay. Don't start nagging. I will get you some delicious Lotus Pier snacks. Wait for me! " Wei Wuxian left with a skip in his steps.

Even Though, it has been quite a while since he took the boat down to lotus pier. His body remembered it all. The fast currents and the slow currents, the green lakes dotted with pink flowers. However, he remembered the inner parts of the city have changed since.  
His room was demolished. All the buildings were expanded. As he was about to the lotus pier. Wei Wuxian stopped near a big shady tree right before the pier.

With much ease, he climbed the tree and jumped a few trees before reaching the Yunmeng Sect house rooftop. The top view of Yunmeng households has really changed and expanded. He took in the new view with a heavy air of nostalgia. In his heart, all he wanted to see was his good old days goofing with Jiang Cheng, drinking Jiang Yanli soup, Uncle Jiang's caring eyes and even Madam Yu's scolding. Those were simpler days with bigger smiles.

*footsteps*

Wei WuXian quickly flew down hid behind the curtains upon hearing the footsteps.

"Uncle open the door! I brought some lotus root and pork ribs soup" Jin Ling shouted.  
Behind him, the maids of the yunmeng sect were holding a tray of soup. Wei wuxian smirked with mischief creeping up his face. He ran to the kitchen in a few light steps and returned with the hottest peppers in his hands. As expected when he returned, jin ling was still shouting at the door. Jiang cheng never let's people see his weak side. Stealthily, he crushed the pepper on soup and waited for the repercussions.

"Uncle if you don't open now. You are not gonna have a door. I swear I am going to break it down."

*cough* " You try! I will break your legs!" *cough*

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. No wonder Xian uncle did not want to follow me and doesn't want to see you. I should have just stayed with him and continued the night hunts. At least I could increase my cultivation. Also, I won't be passing you the message he passed me either. " Jin ling hits sore parts of jiang cheng.

Even if the misunderstanding has run deep to the point of no reconciliation. Jiang Cheng missed wei wuxian alot. He wanted to hate him but he could not after he knew what he had done. Overtime, his wounds healed and he only wanted his shih-shiong back. He wanted him to come home but yet he did not want to restrain him with the promises broken or the past. He wanted to resolve the misunderstanding. He wanted to tell him, it doesn't matter that he is together lan zhan. He wanted to scold him. He wanted to say I wanted to save you just as much as you wanted to save me. He wanted to say if you explained things clearly, I would protected you. Tried to understand you. Sorry for not standing by your side. Sorry for abandoning you. Sorry for letting other people’s lies get to my head. He wanted to say so much but nothing could come out. 

Hearing Jin Ling's words, he thought maybe wei wuxian is back for reconciliation. Maybe it's time to make up. Maybe Wei Wuxian has healed too.Maybe Wei Wuxian really took my words to heart and decided not to enter Lotus Pier, he needs to clear up that too. He remembered watching both Wei Wuxian and Lan WangJi leave the GuanYin temple. He really could not say much but he wished Wei Wuxian had visited him at least once in Lotus Pier again. He moved to the door to open it and yet all he saw was his nephew smirking . 

“I knew talking about Uncle Xian will get you out.” 

Jiang Cheng glared. If look could kill, Jin Ling would have been dead. “Since when were close to Wei Wuxian that you call him uncle xian? And where is the letter?”

“Since i started Night-hunting with my Gusu friends. Uncle Xian tags along and if I have any difficulties in solving the ghostly problems, he helps me solve them too. I never mentioned a letter. I said I had a message from him. He said “Take Care” and asked me to pass you this soup ” Jin Ling replied as a matter of fact and passed him the bowl of Lotus Root Pork Rib Soup. 

“Take Care?!!?!?!? WEI WUXIAN” Jiang Cheng screamed. What does that even mean? Does not care at all anymore? Am I the only one with the our past brotherly feeling left? Why? Was I too harsh? Maybe I should have shamelessly talked to him at GuanYin Temple? Thousands of questions ran through his mind and he was utterly shaken. 

Jin Ling just pushed the soup to him. “Uncle drink up first. After you have gained your strength, we can go to Gusu and beat up his ass. Mind you we probably have to fight HanGuang-Jun though. He is super protective of Uncle Xian.” 

Jiang Cheng gave a look at his nephew and opened the bowl. The color of the soup did not look right. He went in closer and smelled the soup, the strong pepper smell went up his nose causing him to cough further. 

“Uncle, are you alright? Do you not like the soup? Eh, I thought I asked Lotus Root Pork Rib Soup? Since when is it this red?” He looked questioningly at the maid who was also panic stricken. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” came a voice with a violent fit of laughter. 

Immediately recognising, the maniacal, out of order laughter, “ WEI WU XIAN!!!!” Jiang Cheng cried out with much annoyance, anger, relief, sadness, happiness all the feelings mixed into one.


	2. Reconciliation of Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of their meet up. I feel like Jiang cheng is very complicated character with alot of feelings locked up inside of him. Hopefully, some of it gets cleared

“What a surprise seeing you here? I thought you did not want to meet uncle?” Jin Ling questioned even though Lan SiZhui had already warned him of Wei Wuxian’s plan. 

“Don’t act surprised. I am pretty sure your best friend told you. Also since when did you start calling me Uncle Xian? I have never heard of it. You always address me as Senior Wei or Master Wei.” 

Jin Ling averted his eyes from Wei Wuxian. Truth be told he was confused as well. After the events in GuanYin Temple, he understood it was just a twisted fate that had caused this. He was just meant to be parentless. He saw the serious remorse and regret in both Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning. He was glad that Senior Wei always secretly protected him in the night hunts. He could not forgive them. Overtime, in his heart just Senior Wei became Uncle Xian. He hoped his mother and father would approve of his decision.

However, he never openly addressed Wei Wuxian as Uncle Xian but did not want Uncle Jiang to feel betrayed. That's why he never addressed it in front of him. Despite not using it in his face, when he really needed to scare people away, he realised Wei WuXian's name was really effective. 

“Lai Lai. Go back and get another bowl of soup. Remember to take your time.” Wei Wuxian commanded Jin Ling. 

“Don’t order a sect leader around. When you are done talking come get it yourself!” Jin Ling left with the biggest smirk on his face. 

“ OI! Remember i have blasted 80 over sect leaders”

“In your previous life!” Jin Ling shouted before closing the door. 

“Geez, I wonder who that kid takes after. Jiang Cheng you need to discipline him further.” 

The words that flowed naturally came to an awkward halt. Both of them did not know where to start. Both of them had words stuck in their throats. Wei WuXian was hoping some snarky remark would come back. Jiang Cheng was hoping Wei WuXian would continue talking like he was back then.

“Ummmm… Is it okay if i call you a-cheng? I know nothing can be restored to old times but at least i want you to know, you still have a brother in me and I will come to your aid when you need it.” Wei Wuxian said in rush, hoping Jiang Cheng caught it. 

“You still remember me? I am so honored” Jiang Cheng spat sarcastically. 

Wei WuXian took it as a sign of agreement. “A-cheng, I just wanted to give you some time to heal. Like the old saying goes, time heals everything and i was hoping that it would work some magic here too. I really wanted to explain everything to you but…. So many things happened… i don't even know where it all went wrong”

“I am sorry! I am really sorry!” 

“Stop it! Stop it! I do not want to hear that. I don’t need to hear thanks. I don't need to hear sorry. All I really wanted to hear from you …. I just want to hear that you are doing well! ” Wei Wuxian shouted. 

It was the truth. Wei Wuxian never wanted Jiang Cheng’s apology. He just wanted to protect Jiang Cheng. When he decided to transfer his golden core, he only wanted Jiang Cheng to continue living. He wanted to keep the last promise he gave Madam Yu and Uncle Jiang. To Wen Qing and Wen Ning, he owed them that much for helping to keep Jiang Cheng alive and well and for returning the last remains of his adopted parents family. He just could not betray his conscience. All he wanted to do was to help the weak and protect his adopted family. It was his own decisions that led to Shi Jie’s death and Jin ZiXuan’s death. He was still at loss of words when he thought back to the moment. Even if, it wasn't entirely his fault. It was still his fault for losing control, for Jin Ling to grow up parentless.

Jiang Cheng was shocked. 

“That, at the town we passed on our way, when you were buying food, a group of Wen Sect cultivators caught up. That, I discovered them early and left where I sat, hiding at the corner of the street and didn’t get caught, but they were patrolling the streets and would soon run into you outside.  
That this was why I ran out and distracted them and I got caught.” 

Wei Wuxian eyes grew bigger. 

“After that, when you went missing I searched for you everywhere together with Lan Second Master. When Wen Chao told me he threw you into the Burial Mound. I was so torn. When i saw you again, even though i knew you were using dark arts i was very happy to see you again. But during the sect meetings, everybody kept saying you were getting ahead of me, i wanted to say no but i couldn't fight against them. After all, I was the youngest there. When Wen Ning killed Jin JiXuan? I was hot blooded and i blamed it without knowing the many eyes watching. JieJie, was still hoping for you to come back. She believed you would come back…. If you come back to us, you would stop all this. Sorry I did not believe in Shi Jie or You. I was the reason why you died ” He did not know what he was talking about anymore. A life of regrets. He was shaking and crying. He had let his insecurities get the better of him. Everyone respected him because of Wei WuXian and everyone feared YunMeng because of Wei Wuxian.His jealousy got the better of him. He wished he was a more calm man. He wished he was more understanding. When ShiJie died, he had fully thrown the responsibility on Wei WuXian. Blamed him. Hated him. 

Wei Wuxian placed a hand on Jiang Cheng's shoulder. “I should have explained myself when I was trying to save the remaining Wen clan. I really owed them that much for protecting us and they were innocent victims of the war too. No matter what the circumstances were, I was responsible for ShiJie and Jin ZiXuan’s death. I was cornered and led myself to that corner. I should have clamer. I should have followed Lan Zhan back to gusu. I should have tried to understand your stand. All these are should have and they are never gonna come back. I only wish we can restart again. So can I call you A-Cheng?”

“If you don't call me A-cheng? Who else do I have in the world? I have no one to call my family other than you. You never understood this… You are all, I have left.” A-Cheng replied wiping of the tears calming himself down. 

“Xie Xie and Dui Bu Qi” Wei Wuxian with tears in his eyes.

“Uncles anymore talking you will only have cold soup!” Jin Ling shouted from outside the door. 

Sitting down around a round table, in a pavilion in the middle of the lotus lake. Wei Wuxian glazed with all memories of the past pouring in. They have just had a sumptuous meal of lotus root pork rib soup and specialities of YunMeng, with extra spice at the request of Wei WuXian. Suddenly he started staring at the spot in the lake. With no warning, he jumped into the lake. Jin Ling was utterly shocked at this. 

However, as if reminded of something, Jiang Cheng jumped into the lake after Wei Wuxian. Jin Ling jaws dropped at the sight of two men jumping into the cool water and racing towards something. He has never seen his Uncle Jiang like this. Jiang Cheng always had an air of Sect Leader and he carried himself as such. He never seen him fool around and has never approved of Jin Ling fooling around either. However, Wei Wuxian just brought out another side of Jiang Cheng. 

After splashing each other with various waters and lotus leaves, Wei WuXian gave the Lotus Root to Jiang Cheng. “Lets share this with A-Ling. I have never given him fresh lotus seed pods.” Jiang cheng said and they swam back towards the pavilion. 

“Uncle Jiang! Never in my life have I thought you would do something un-sect leader like. What was the fight even for? You guys are just big babies! You could have done this so much earlier! Tsk tsk tsk” Jin Ling took the chance to push his limits. Stole a glance at Jiang Cheng, wondering if he will go back to breaking his leg and displicing him. Wei Wuxian on the other hand, “ Jin Ling ah, Do you know how to swim?” 

“Yes…. Whhhhaaaa!” 

The minute the yes left his mouth. He was flipped into the waters by Wei Wuxian. 

“Serves you right. Don't try to act like an adult around us. Especially him. I will say I will break your legs but I won't. He will probably break them then give you medicine to heal them. Tell you its a lesson learned or a great life experience” Jiang Cheng added while looking at Jin Ling in the water. 

To say that Jin Ling was stunned is a severe understatement. He never expected to be thrown into the water and he never expected his Uncle Jiang to stand there laughing. “ I know, Uncle. I have been tortured together with sizhui and jingyi many times on night hunts” Jin Ling said as he tried to climb up into the pavilion again and was flipped back into the water by Wei Wuxian again. 

“Discipling you has not ended. I need to knock into you all of shi-jie’s good nature! HAHAHA!” He said with maniacal laughter.

“Uncle XIAN!” 

“See it’s working!” laughed Wei Wuxian as he pulled up A-Ling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited some of the english. Hopefully sounds better this way. Do leave me comments guys. Its my first ever fan fic and I do want to know more about writing good


	3. Reconciliation of Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship awkward not awkward. Wei WuXian returns with a great plan but the great plan would only be revealed in the next chapter

Wei Wuxian was walking out of Lotus Pier having enjoyed the day but there was a gnawing feeling at his heart. He had never expected that Jiang Cheng was also trying very hard to protect him. Actually, all the time that Jiang Cheng had cared for him, he had taken it for granted. Right now, with him really he did not deserve anything that the Jiang’s had provided him. He was mindlessly walking around. He really wanted to run into Lan Zhan’s arms but he was so far away. 

“WEI WUXIAN! Can't you stay one night away from your beloved? I prepared your old quarters for you.” Jiang Cheng disrupted his thoughts. 

“I will be back. Just let me walk around to burn the food.” 

“Are you alright? You don't look well. Come back! If you go missing or disappear, i don't want to answer HanGuang-Jun”

At HanGuangJun’s name Wei WuXian turned around “I never asked about this. How do you feel about me and HanGuang-Jun? Do you still feel disgusted?” 

“What’s there to feel? If you are feeling mutual, I do not have any concerns. He is probably the only one that can keep you on reins. So many people have tried and failed. I will send you off with the proper in-law gifts, please come back in.” Jiang Cheng tried to joke around. However, his words were laced with worry that Wei WuXian would run away. 

“Sorry. I never realised so many people have lost so much trying to protect me.” He said thinking about ShiJie and Jin Zixuan. 

“Leave it. Like you said it's your past life and I am happy to have my shi-shiong back. Though he is married to Lan Sect. Tell me who is the husband?” Jiang Cheng attempted to crack a joke noticing Wei Wuxian’s worry lines. 

Wei Wuxian did not say any words and just walked away. “Don't follow me. I will be back I promise” 

Jiang Cheng felt uneasy but he let it go. 

Next morning, he visited Wei Wuxian’s quarters and it was undisturbed. He asked the maids and servants if they had seen Wei Wuxian they all replied no. He was burning with fury. I told him to come back and he ran away again. Am I that awful of a brother? Or was he bothered by my treatments? Was unhappy with something? He did know unhappy. Maybe I will wait around today. Maybe I should have given an even more stern warning. Why do I feel uneasy? Why do i feel like he has thrown me away just like during the day in the Burial Mound.

Everytime, the door opened. Jiang Cheng eagerly waited for that maniacal laughter but it never came. 

On the third day, Jiang Cheng could not hold back at all. He sent an angsty message to Jingshi. 

“ AT LEAST SAY A PROPER GOODBYE BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE WITHOUT A WORD?”

He was expecting some kind of reply. But maybe like WuXian said it takes time to heal. He just revealed the truth of why he lost his golden core. He needs time to get used to the fact. However, sadness still crept up his heart. The loneliness that he had felt for the past 15 years is back. The emptiness in lotus pier is back. He could only go back to his imagination of his younger days.   
He cursed Wei Wuxian in his heart. Why did you give me hope that our brotherhood could be mended if you are going to leave anyway. 

At nightfall, servant ran in to inform Jiang Cheng of the arrival of HanGuang-Jun. 

Immediately, he assumed Wei WuXian returned with him and asked the servant to let him enter. However, he only saw HanGuang-jun enter. 

“What's wrong?” HanGuang-Jun questioned calmly. 

“What's what’s wrong? What is the context of your arrival? Was my brother bawling that you came here to find out if I bullied him? I should have bullied him further when he was here. Should not have let him leave so easily” Jiang Cheng spat his words. 

HanGuang-Jun's face darkened. Clearly, something is not right. 

“I came because of your letter. Wei Wuxian is not in gusu. Where is he? What did he say before he left? He has not gained much cultivation powers. How could you let him leave?” HanGuang-jun tried his best to maintain his emotions but annoyance seeped out. 

Jiang Cheng was in utter shock too. WHERE DID THAT BASTARD GO? 

This faintly brought back his childhood memories where Wei Wuxian constantly sneaking out and doing pranks. He laughed a miserable laugh. “This person has not really changed over all these years has he?” Jiang Cheng said through laughs. 

“You lei? You have not changed much with either. Ratted me out the instant i went out! You even summoned my husband here!” Wei WuXian walked in casually with a bunch of wine bottle and joss sticks. 

Looking at that face that casually walked in, he fumed. The angst of being waiting in the unknown for three days, the relief that he is back all hit together. He walked towards Wei Wuxian and landed one large slap on his back. 

“THREE DAYS? IT TOOK THREE DAYS FOR YOU TO FIND YOUR WAY BACK HERE? ASSHOLE!” Jiang Cheng shouted.

“Eh Jiang Cheng! Why did you hit me? Lan ZHAN! Help me!” Wei WuXian looked at Lan Zhan then at Jiang Cheng and back at Lan Zhan. 

“You deserve this.” Lan Zhan said as he took his seat. He deserves it for making people worried over his disappearance. I need to start training him when he gets back to gusu. He should be able to golden core with our dual cultivation and with a bit of practice. He sat down knitting his eyebrows. 

Wei WuXian saw the frown and looked at Jiang Cheng. 

“Eh, I said I will come back. Jiang Cheng why you made other people worry? By telling them I went missing? Last time, I went missing for one week, you did not seem to care!” When the last sentence came out. He realised what he had said. Both brothers faced away from each other, awkwardness filling in between them again. The past was what bound them and broke them. Lan WangJi saw the awkwardness and tired to help Wei WuXian. 

“Are you going to pray to your uncle and aunt again?” Lan Zhan asked, pointing at the bag of joss sticks and offering. 

“Oh yeah. I wanted to do something after thinking for the past three days. It's a good thing you are here actually. Andddd i need one person. Where is A-ling?” Wei Wuxian asked.

Jin Ling walked in at this exact moment looking all shabby and dirty. The three of them looked at his disheveled form questioningly. 

“What? I just returned from a night hunt with Ooyang! I did not do anything bad.” Jin Jing replied with shock under all the accusatory and questioning looks. 

“Jin Ling, how are you still so bad at reading people? It's not about you doing bad. It's about other people being bad to you” Wei Wuxian said in his tone. 

“Hmmph. Who dares to mess with us? We have Yiling Patriarch, HanGuang-Jun, Ghost General and YunMeng Sect leader backing us? It’s rare that not one of four of you is following us behind. ” Jin Ling replied with a smirk. 

Wei WuXian winced at being called YiLing Patriarch. Both HanGuang-Jun and YunMeng Sect Leader looked away. 

“Nevermind. Jin Ling, clean yourself up and meet us at the ancestral hall.” Wei WuXian said seriously. 

Jin Ling raised his eyebrow. Jiang Cheng walked away with an undecipherable face.

Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi laid their food offerings neatly on the table. Jiang Cheng looked at him from behind. It reminded him of the time JieJie came to give offerings to their parents with Jin ZiXuan. 

*The Past* 

“Mother. Father. We are well. We are safe. A-Xian is far away from us but please help us protect him.” YanLi prayed at her parents tablets. 

“It’s really very quiet without A-Xian.” Yan Li commented while sitting down and staring into the blank space. 

“A-Li, may in the future if he stays as quiet as now then we all can pardon him. Afterall, he is just protecting the weaker people” Jin ZiXuan said . He had hopes in his heart to see YanLi return to her brothers and to finally have a meal as a complete family. He may have differences with Wei WuXian but after all he is an in-law and he hopes to make amends to him. 

“Hmph. Even if the dude stays out of trouble. Trouble floats towards him.” 

“Jiang Cheng, you need to stop saying the words you don't mean.” Yan Li scolded him

*The Present* 

Tears dropped silently. 

“JieJie, are you seeing this? A-xian is back. You do not have to worry about him creating trouble again. HanGuang-Jun is always protecting him. JieJie, our a-xian is back. We all have gathered here together. Hope you are sleeping in peace now” Jiang Cheng told these words to his sister in heart. 

Jin Ling walked in. Noticing the presence of everyone. Wei WuXian called both them to sit beside him. 

Both Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian paid their respects to Madam Yu and Uncle Jiang First. 

“Uncle Jiang, Madam Yu. Sorry for hitting Jiang Cheng when i was here the last time. Thank you for reserving the person beside me. Hope YunMeng will be at peace and will flourish further. Oh oh oh! Remember to show Jiang Cheng his future wife too. This place needs more colour” Wei Wuxian said out loud. 

“WEI WUXIAN” Jiang gritted under his teeth. 

Jin Ling was trying very hard to hide his laughter. 

Wei Wuxian just shrugged his shoulders. 

“ShiJie….. Jin ZiXuan…..” Wei WuXian started. Jin Ling froze. Jiang Cheng froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter alot of talking guys. Hope it turns out well


	4. Reconciliation of Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian get all the dirty bits stuck in their chest.

“I am so sorry. So so sorry. I lost control of myself. I am so sorry I ran away so fast. I am sorry for everything. For making you leave A-ling alone. For making you leave A-cheng alone. I have so many regrets. I am so sorry shijie. I still miss your soups. I am so sorry A-ling would never taste your food. I am sorry Jin ZiXuan for separating you from family. Sorry that I did not trust you.” Wei Wuxian started crying. 

He held his heart tightly as he repeated sorry again and again. He could not get out any other words other than sorry. All the memories of losing his control. The moment when Wen Ning stabbed him. The moment where Jin ZiXuan pleaded for his wife. Every moment from the battle from qiong qi path stabbed him like thousands of knives. If there is anything he regrets from his previous life, it was truly the events of Qiong Qi path and there after. If only nothing had gone wrong that day, maybe things would be different. 

Sniffling up he continued, “I am sorry for coming to you so late ShiJie. You must have been waiting for me right. I am so sorry for mourning your death so late ShiJie. Please forgive this Shi-di that you protected all your life. Please forgive me.” Remained in the kow-tow position, clutching his heart. 

Jiang Cheng’s and Jin Ling's faces were full of heartache. They were speechless, as much they had hated him for it. After the events at the Guanyin temple, they understood Wei Wuxian had his side of the story too. Overtime, Jiang Cheng just wanted his brother back and get over all the in between. After the multiple times of saving from Wei WuXian and Wen Ning, Jin Ling forgave them. He knew they had their intentions in the right place and misled by the various situations. Meanwhile, Lan WangJi gave a grieved look towards his husband. This is the second time since he returned that he is having a break down and recount of his past life. Hopefully, all the knots from his past life will be relived with this.

“Jiang Cheng, I am sorry for forgetting all the promises. I am sorry for not sharing with you what happened. I am glad that you were my brother and I never regretted the transfer of golden core. No matter how many times, i revisit the situation in my head, i would have done it for you to live well. I am sorry, i left lotus pier with no one to look after you. I am so sorry that you were so lonely all these years” He apologized profusely and kowtowed. 

Jiang Cheng froze. He never saw this heartfelt apology coming. He thought after their talk, he would just let bygones be bygones. He realized how deeply Wei Wuxian is also hurt by the events. He just never displayed it. He has no idea how to react to him after all the series of apologies. He lifted Wei Wuxian up from his shoulders and patted him on his back. Hoping that the pats were to pass him all his love and he yearning for his brother to be back. 

“A-Ling, I am sorry. For saying your never mother’s education when i first saw you. I am sorry for all that you had to endure all these years. I am sorry I am the reason you were bullied.” continuing his kowtow now towards Jin Ling’s direction. 

“Uncle Xian, I may have lost my parents because of you. But you have made up for it in many ways. I used to roam around with no one to call my friends. Now I have reliable Sizhui, idiot Jingyi, the romantic ouyang. I gained many experiences from your night hunts. Uncle how about you make it up to me, by teaching me my mother’s good character? Uncle Xian, compared to the last time at a tea stall, I have learned how to say wholesome words. Do I still sound gross?” Jin Ling said some serious things and tried to end it in humor. 

Wei Wuxian looked up and saw a tear-stricken Jin Ling face. “You have learnt well” he said and gave a weak smile. “Jiang Cheng, if you don't mind. Can I stay here a little longer?” Jiang Cheng gave a solemn nod. “Lan Zhan, I will meet you at our sleeping quarters. Give me a while more.” 

Though very reluctant to leave, HanGuang-jun understood Wei Wuxian’s needs. “Take your time. I will wait” Jiang Cheng led HanGuang-jun and Jin Ling back to Lotus Pier. “HanGuang-jun, I offer you my apologies as well. For making WeiYing cry. For speaking mean words, when you were at the ancestral hall the previous time. Looks like my parents really gave Wei Wuxian blessings. Seeing how you have ended up married.” Jiang Cheng said. 

“It’s not your fault that he is crying. He needed to let out his regrets of previous life and the only place that ties him to it is Lotus Pier. His greatest regret would be leaving your sect. He missed both you and your sister very much. As much as you guys wanted him, he wanted to be with you all too. He just…. He just could not find other ways to protect his principles. Thank you for allowing Wei Wuxian to let it all go.” HanGuag-Jun gave a deep bow. 

“Hahahaha. I guess after all you understood him the best all these times. Come let me show you the sleeping quarters I have prepared for you.” Jiang Cheng said dryly. 

HanGuang-jun gave one last look at the trembling figure of his Wei Ying before following Jiang Cheng in. Jin Ling gave one look and prayed to his mother. “Mother, Father, please forgive Uncle Xian. Help him let it all go.” he whispered.

Wei Wuxian went to the sleeping quarters after a few hours. Lan Zhan was waiting calmly reading a book. When he saw Wei Wuxian walk in with slumped shoulders, with his classic mischievous smile missing,Lan Wangji’s heart felt the pain. “Lan Zhan” he said as he walked towards Lan Wangji with red puffy eyes. Unable to bear the scene anymore, Lan Wangji wrapped Wei Wuxian and carried him to bed.

“Wei Ying, you have apologized to everyone. It's time to forgive yourself. Time to let go of your regrets. Sleep” he coo-ed silently beside WeiWuxian’s ears. 

“Lan Zhan, it hurts. No matter how much I apologize. It hurts. My heart hurts. Help me Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian let out all his true emotions. “If it hurts so much for me, how much more will it have hurt them?” he snuggled into Lan Zhan hoping it would take his heartache away. 

Somehow, his hands opened the lapels and went for burnt scab on Lan Zhan chest. “I even hurt you didn’t I? I should have just listened to you from the beginning. Lan Zhan should have just confined me in Cloud Recesses. Why didnt I listen to you?” He started slapping himself. 

Lan Zhan immediately held his wrist. “It’s fine Wei Ying. You came back to me. You are with me now. You are not allowed to hurt yourself” He held Wei Ying tight around the waist disallowing his hands for moving. Wei WuXian cried more pitifully than before and cried himself to sleep. 

It was not a peaceful night for Wei Ying and Lan Zhan. Throughout the night, Wei Ying woke up screaming. Sometimes he tried to slap himself or knock his head on something. Lan Zhan woke up to stop Wei Ying from hurting himself, he hugged Wei Ying and gave him many kisses to let him know Lan Zhan was there. He is not alone. He kept asking Wei Ying to forgive himself. Wei Ying only constantly screamed “What have I done? Tell me how to put things right. I am the one who created Wen Ning. How can I blame him? I am the only one to blame. ME! ME!”   
The night passes. 

The next morning, Jiang Cheng wakes up to find Lan WangJi carrying a large bowl of water. He follows him to see Wei WuXian lying on the bed and murmuring in his sleep. He has a towel on his head and Lan WangJi changes it out with colder water he just brought in. 

“What happened” Jiang cheng asked with concern

“He did not sleep the whole night. He kept crying and waking up with the dreams of the past. I think the nightmare got to his head and he is having a terrible temperature now” Lan WangJi said in an unusually strained voice. It was a whole night of screaming. The various feelings that had tortured Wei WuXian until his death. He had re-lived every moment of Wei WuXian since the Qiong qi path last night with Wei Wuxian. Lan Wang Ji was horrified by the self doubt, the amount the self questioning. He had no one to hold onto. This might be the very reason why he lost it. He regretted not going to Wei Ying earlier. 

“WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO??? WEN NING TELL ME WHAT SUPPOSE TO DO!” came the shrill scream. This time Wei Wuxian's hands were wrapped around his own neck. Lan WangJi has no time to think and lunged for Wei Wuxian prying his hands away and trying to hold Wei WuXian down. 

“Wei Ying! Wei Ying! Wake up! It's a dream. It's the past. You don't have to go through this anymore. Look, your family has accepted you back. You have apologized to them remember. Wei Ying Come Back!” Lan WangJi was whispering in Wei WuXian’s ears. His eyes red and wet. Unbearable at Wei Ying’s self-torture, yet very helpless in this situation. 

Jiang Cheng was thrown into a frenzy. Tears started welling in his eyes. Moved towards Wei Wuxian and held his hand. “ Wei WuXian. Remember you are my only family left and if you leave me like this I would never forgive you. Come back! Didn’t you say you will teach Jin Ling ShiJie’s good characteristics? Did you not ask me to leave the things in the past? WHY DID YOU GO BACK THERE? Wake up Wei Ying! Wake up!” Jiang Cheng started with slow whispers but started raising his voice. 

“SHI JIEEEEE” Wei Wuxian bolted upright. With sweat covering his face, with eyes open wide, he brought his hands up to his head. “Ahhh. My head hurts.” He looked around and saw the worried faces of Jin Ling, Jiang Cheng and Lan Zhan. “Ahhh. Why are you all here? Let me sleep. My head hurts.” he said in whispered with laboured breathing and turn around to sleep. 

Lan Zhan let out a breadth of relief. “Is it over?” Jin Ling questioned. Lan Zhan felt the forehead and shook his head. 

“He has yet to break the fever. I am afraid. This is going to happen again”

A fast shadow flew past the window and there was some herbal soup left by the window. Lan WangJi walked towards the herbal soup. 

“ Wen Ning!” 

“ Lan er gong zi, i do not think i should be here.” Wen Ning replied meekly and looked at Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling in a remorseful manner.   
“Is this what he went through when the core was being transferred?” Jiang Cheng questioned. It slipped out his mouth before he could even stop it. 

Wen Ning shook his head. “This is much better than core transfer. He had to awake two nights and one day and feel the pain of the core transfer for it to be successful. He will be better after he breaks through the fever. The herbal soup has sleep draught. It will help him sleep longer. If my sister was alive, she could have frozen his limbs until the fever is over. But I am not as skillful as her and I did not inherit the knowledge before death too. This herbal soup is all how I could help. Sorry. Lan er gong-zi” He bowed deeply and flew away. 

“WHY? WHY I CANT CONTROL IT? WHY? WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME?” the screaming had started again. When they turned around, Wei WuXian was clawing himself. His neck and chest had been scratched till blood was oozing out. He looked like he was about rip off his heart. 

This time Jiang Cheng hugged Wei WuXian. 

“Stop it, Wei WuXian. Stop suffering. I am sorry I never understood you. Let’s restart again. Please stop hurting yourself. Have you forgotten your only relative?” 

These words finally reached Wei wuxian. “Jiang Cheng, How have you been living? Are you well?” Wei Wuxian whispered. The true words that he wanted to ask Jiang Cheng since he was forced into Mo Xuanyu’s body came out. 

“I have lived well.” Jiang Cheng replied. 

“Hao (good). Very good.” with that Wei Wuxian ruffled Jiang Cheng’s hair. Jiang Cheng hugged him tighter. Wei Wuxian’s arms went limp and his head slumped on Jiang Cheng's shoulder. 

Lan WangJi watched the scene as soon as Wei Wuxian head slumped he rushed over. He pulled Wei Wuxian away from crying Jiang Cheng and gave him wipe down. He slowly fed Wei WuXian the herbal soup brought in by Wen Ning.

“Lan Zhan….” Wei Wuxian whimpered with a pained expression.

“I am here.”

Feeling the comfort of Lan Zhan, his expression smoothen. Unconsciously, he scooted neared to Lan Zhan and tried to curl around his leg. 

“Don't move.” Lan Zhan scolded as he straightened his body. He looked at Jiang Cheng, trembling. 

“You should not fret over it. He will probably be fine when he wakes up. He will probably think it's a dream. I will take care of him, you should continue your Sect leader duties. Allow us to stay a while more” HanGuang-Jun said.

“Yes of course. You should stay until he is fully recovered.” Jiang Cheng said wiping off his tears and walked away. 

With Wen Ning’s effective herbal soup, Wei Wuxian recovered fast. By sunset, he broke through the fever. He woke up to Lan Zhan holding him close himself. One hand wrapped around the head and the other wrapped around his waist. He tried to snuggle his way out but failed in being discreet. Lan Zhan woke up too. First things first he felt his forehead. 

“I am alright. I am sorry for making you take care. Did anything happen? I only remember walking into our room.” Wei Wuxian asked hoping he did not cause too much trouble. He remembered trashing Lan Zhan’s Jingshi in a fever where he remembered the past. He really wishes that had not repeated here. 

“Don't worry. I was here. I will be here always” Lan Wangji rubbed Wie wuxian’s back in circles. 

Wei WuXian chuckled at Lan WanJi’s statement. “There is no one but you for me” Wei Wuxian said with the biggest smile on his face. 

“Wei Yiing, you finally smiled.” Lan Zhan said with a softening gaze, hugged him tightly and gave him a slight peck on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the journey so far. Do leave me some comments and pointers to improve on.   
> Also next up, it will be reconciliation with Suibian. They will still be at YunMeng for a while. Stay tuned guys.


End file.
